


Open Door

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: Diana walks in on Mulder going down on Scully (bonus points if it’s in their office)





	Open Door

If she heard the footsteps and the turn of the door handle, she’d filtered it out through the ecstasy of Mulder’s pressuring her clit to the point where the thrum in her body was like thunder in her ears. He was on his knees behind the desk and she was laid out like a banquet picnic on the surface. He had tasted every part of her, through her clothes and under. Her skirt was hoiked up around her hips and her blouse lay open across the desk, covering crime scene photos and files and sunflower seed hulls.

He mumbled something against her cunt and she pulled him by the hair to position his head to where she needed his mouth to be. He was fucking good at giving this. And she was fucking good at taking it. It was hers, after all. He didn’t show it, he kept shutting that particular door. But that mouth, that arrogance, that selfish streak. They were hers. She’d earned it.

It was the light from the hallway that alerted her. She blinked and turned her head slightly. Her movement afforded Mulder a new angle and she shifted her hip higher to let him in, as she strained to work out what the interruption could be. Diana, haloed by the backlight, stood in the doorframe, arms crossed.

A wet slurp resonated, followed by Mulder’s long, luscious groan. Scully yanked his head higher and smiled back at Diana. The angry clip of her heels on the floorboards matched the pulsing of her climax.

“Why’s the door open?” Mulder said, hair mussed and pussy oil decorating his jaw and chin.

She unzipped his fly and grasped his hot cock, pumping without warning. He laid his head in the crook of her shoulder and thrust into her hand. “Do you care?”

He uttered in the negative and she sank to her knees, opening her throat to let him inside, in a way Diana never could.


End file.
